Bella's Old Friends
by EmoFlowaGal
Summary: set in twilight. bella gets old videos from her old friends. she watches with the cullens. crazy poses, swearing emmett, school fights, break ups, drunk bella, lots of laughs and sad goodbyes. one-shot type thing. very very nice.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting with the Cullen's (except for Alice) in their living room. We were just hanging out. Rosalie was flipping through a magazine; Emmett, Edward and Jasper were playing a video game, Carlisle and Esme were just snuggling together and I was reading Wuthering Heights, again. Suddenly Alice came bounding through the door holding a huge box. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Bella! A delivery came for you today." Alice announced.

"A delivery?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's this box full of videos from phoenix. Your mom sent it saying that some of your old friends brought it to the house. She said it was from the 'fab five'." She said smiling brightly.

My heart pace quickened and my cheeks turned red. I knew which videos these were and they weren't my best. They were the most embarrassing videos ever. I had to make sure the Cullen's didn't want to see them.

"Thanks Alice, but I'll just take that home." I said quickly standing up.

"But I wanted to watch them." She pouted.

"NO!" I yelled quickly.

"Oh we have to watch these. I f they're making Bella go this red imagine what's on them." Emmett grinned evilly.

Jasper and Rosalie chuckled while Alice and Emmett ripped open the box. They looked through them and Alice picked out one.

"How about we start with _'fab five gets together'_?" She asked.

I was a bit relieved. From what I remember this was one of the not so embarrassing ones. They put the tape in and you saw me and my friends standing in a ridiculous pose.

"Is it on?" Christie asked.

"Yes!" Said an impatient Derek from behind the camera.

We slowly came out of our pose and stood next to each other. Christie walked forward.

"Good evening people. Today you shall be introduced to five of the most worthy people you'll ever meet. As most of you know I'm

Christie." As Chris finished her lame introduction we all stepped forward one by one.

"I'm Britney." Brit said while waving to the camera.

"I'm Tiffany." Tiff said while flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm Stacy." Stacy said while winking at the camera.

"I'm Bella." I said while blowing a kiss to the camera.

"And we are the fab five." We said while going back into our poses.

"You guys are ridiculous." Derek said from the other side of the camera.

"Shut up Derek." We all yelled straightening up.

Christie stalked over to him and the camera dropped. You heard the faint screams before the screen went black.

All the Cullen's turned to look at me. They were all laughing so hard.

"Seriously Bella? The fab five?" Rosalie said between laughs.

I just shrugged curling up in Edwards's side. The others looked for another video. Emmett came up with a video this time.

"_'Bitch Chase'_." Emmett said.

"Emmett language!" Scolded Esme.

"It's the name of the video." Emmett defended himself.

Alice took the video from him and put it in.

The video started with me shouting, "I'm gonna kill you!"

You saw me running, chasing after a girl who was also running. You could see our backs since the person with the camera was running after us. We ran down some stairs and through another hall dodging students. Then came a gate at the end of the corridor. The girl I was chasing tried to open it but it was locked. She turned around with fearful eyes as I stopped in front of her and slapped her. The strong impact made her fall to the ground. I pulled her back up by her hair and smashed her into the lockers.

"If you ever try to steel my boyfriend away again, I will rip you to shreds!" I shouted in her face.

I dropped her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. She leaned over clutching her stomach. Just then a teacher's voice came.

"What is going on?" The teacher asked looking at the girl on the floor and me standing next to her.

Other students started walking away quickly.

"Lucy, are you hurt?" He asked helping her up.

She looked up at me and saw me glaring. A sign that said she'd be dead if she told.

"No sir, just stomach cramps." She said clutching her stomach.

He looked her and then me with a disbelieving look. He then sighed and said, "I'll take you to the nurse."

They then turned around and left. I walked straight up to the camera.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch." I said and the screen turned black.

Everyone turned to look at me with shocked expressions. Rosalie then burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, I didn't think you had it in you." Rosalie said.

"What did that poor girl ever do to you? Why did have to beat her up?" Alice said.

"I'm with Alice. What did she ever do to you?" Emmett piped in.

Carlisle and Esme were just looking down sad and shocked. Edward was staring at me in disbelief.

"She was just an innocent girl." Jasper said.

I was sad and angry that they were just ganging up on me.

"Innocent?" I scoffed. "INNOCENT? That girl you call innocent is the partial reason my heart was broken for a whole month." I said looking at all of them. "Do you want to know where she is now? Jail! She attempted murder but failed. Do you know who she tried to kill? Me!

And you call her innocent." I got up and went to the box. I found the tape I was looking for. "This is the reason I beat her up!" I put the tape in.

The first thing you saw was the words _'An ounce happy couple'_ across the blue screen. Cheesy music played in the background. Then came a picture of me and my old boyfriend, Todd, holding hands and smiling. The screen went blue and the words _'ruined by one girl'_. A picture of Lucy came onto the screen. She was smoking a cigarette and looking to the side. The screen went blue and the music livened up into more upbeat song. _'Caught cheating'_ came across the screen. A picture of Lucy and Todd kissing came up. It flashed red while getting bigger and smaller. The screen went blue. _'All this leads to an unhappy Bella'_ came onto the screen. It then changed to me yelling at Todd with the music still in the background.

"How come you were kissing Lucy? I thought we were supposed to be in a committed relationship and then I find out your seeing other girls!" I was yelling so loud.

The scene changed to me in my bedroom throwing things around the room. I was breaking so many things. But only the stuff I didn't care about.

"I HATE that girl!" I threw a CD case to the wall. "As soon as I see her on Monday, I am going to KILL her!" I yelled into the camera as I threw a picture frame onto the floor.

The scene changed to me crying with the other four of the fab five. They were comforting me.

"I thought he loved me and now he cheats on me." I sniffled. "We were supposed to be the IT couple. I hate him and that skank so much."

The scene then changed to me yelling at Todd again.

"I can't believe you would be so cruel and cheat on me. I thought you loved me. We've been dating for nearly a year now. I don't know why I even stayed with you. You're annoying, moronic, idiotic, and you never do one nice thing for me." I shouted in his face. "We're through!"

The editing repeated me saying "we're through!" three times. The third time it echoed and hung in the air as the music and me faded away. The screen went black.

Emmett was the first to speak.

"Ok, I now get why you wanted to kill that girl but there's just one thing I have to say," he looked like he was about to burst out laughing, "that was the cheesiest video ever!" He burst out laughing.

"Well Christie did love theatrics." I said laughing.

Everyone soon joined in laughing.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I have to say that you looked like a crazy person in that video." Alice said between giggles.

"Yeah. It was like you were having major mood swings." Rosalie laughed.

I started blushing a furious red. Jasper went over to the box and pulled out a video.


	2. Chapter 2

"_'Bella gets drunk'_" Jasper read.

"Let's see! Let's see! Let's see!" Alice and Emmett shouted together.

"No!" I shouted about to get up and stop them but it was already in.

The video started with me at a club with my other friends. There were about ten shots in front of me.

"Come on Bella drink it, drink it, DRINK IT, DRINK IT." Christie started chanting and everyone joined in.

I took the first shot and drank it while they all cheered. I took the next and soon had drunk all of them. I was completely incoherent. I was soon dancing like a complete fool while they all laughed at and with me. I was acting like a complete idiot.

"Guys I saw little green man with a pot of gold. He told me that if I flush the toilet a fairy will take me to fairyland." I slurred my words.

"Ok I think we should take Bella home now." Tiff said laughing.

They all lead me out the club where I tripped and slurred a lot.

"Let's take the unicorn home." I said as we got outside.

They all laughed again and lead me to Stacy's car. I got in the back in the middle of Tiff and Brit. Stacy drove and Christie was in the front seat holding the camera.

"Tiffany?" I called.

"Yeah" she said.

"I love you!" I said kissing her cheek.

She laughed and wiped her cheek.

"Britney?" I called.

"Yes" she replied.

"I love you!" I said kissing her cheek.

I did this to everyone else and they all laughed. We then got to Stacy's house. I got out of the car and we went outside. When we were inside I tripped over the couch and flipped over landing on my back on the floor.

"Oh my goodness!" I said while making snow angels on the floor.

"Let's go watch a movie. Bella, I'll give you something to get you sober." Stacy said.

I got up and ran to the camera.

"Leave me alone you stupid paparazzi!" I shouted in the camera and it went black.

Everyone was laughing at me while I blushed furiously. I hid my face in Edwards's shoulder that was shaking from his laughter. We continued watching many of the videos for the rest of the afternoon. They seemed to love the video of when I couldn't cook and nearly burnt down the kitchen. I thought we were done with the videos when I went back to the box and pulled out one last video and something in wrapping paper.

"What's this?" I asked pulling them both out.

The tape was labeled _'miss you and love you lots'_. I stared at it for a moment. I didn't remember it. I then looked at the present.

"Watch the video first and then open the present." Alice told me giving me as small smile.

I did as she said and put the video in. I went and sat next to Edward. Music started and _'I'll always remember you'_ by _'Miley Cyrus'_ was playing. The screen was showing pictures of my friends and I as the music played.

_I always knew this day would come  
>We'd be standing one by one<br>With our future in our hands  
>So many dreams so many plans<em>

_Always knew after all these years  
>There'd be laughter there'd be tears<br>But never thought that I'd walk away  
>with so much joy but so much pain<br>And it's so hard to say goodbye_

My friends then came onto the screen as the chorus played softer in the background.

_But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
>I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya<br>The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you_

_Nanananana_

"Hey Bella!" They all said.

"We miss you so much." Tiffany said.

"Things have been so boring without you." Britney said.

"We hope you enjoyed the videos. We really wanted you to get them so that you would never forget about us." Christie said.

"We want you to cherish this video the most. If you haven't already opened your present I want you to open it now." Stacy said.

I did as she said and found the most beautiful scrap book with a picture of the four of us on the top. I felt tears spring up in my eyes. I blinked them away.

_Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look  
>And there we are on every page<br>Memories I'll always save  
>Up ahead on the open doors<br>Who knows what were heading towards?  
>I wish you love I wish you luck<br>For you the world just opens up  
>But it's so hard to say goodbye<em>

"We just wanted you to know how much we miss you and love you." Tiffany said.

"We really hope that you can come visit us soon or we could visit you. If we don't see you soon we just want you to know that we'll always remember you." Britney said.

_Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
>I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya<br>The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you_

Pictures then started to come one after the other. They were the five of us over the years growing up together. My tears flowed freely as I watched the fun I used to have with my best friends. It also showed the day when I left.

_Everyday that we had all the good all the bad  
>I'll keep them here inside<br>All the times we shared every place everywhere  
>You touched my life<br>Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh  
>But right now we just cry<br>Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

A video played with the music still in the background. It was the three of us when we were six years old. We were in the park together sitting in a circle.

"We'll always be best friends, right guys?" Christie said.

"Of course." Tiff said.

"Wherever we go." Brit said.

"We'll always remember each other." I said.

"Because we love each other." Stacy said.

We were hugging each other and the last chorus of the song played.

_Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
>I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya<br>The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you_

_Nanananana_

_I'll always remember you  
>I'll always remember you<em>

When the song was done my friends came onto the screen. "We love you Bella and we'll always remember you. Bye!" They all shouted as they waved. The screen went black then. I looked down at the scrap book in my hands.

"Love you too. I'll always remember you." I whispered as I wiped my tears away.

I looked up and saw all the Cullen's smiling at me. I smiled back at them glad that I had them with me. Even though I lost a bunch of great friends when I moved here I still gained a great family


End file.
